Ranma No Baka
by Ode-chan
Summary: - Como todos sabrán Ranma es un grandísimo idiota, pero nadie sabe la verdadera razón por la que yo lo llamo así...es que sinceramente lo único que me hace falta es un letrero en mi frente para que se dé cuenta de la realidad - A. Tendo


_**Ranma No Baka**_

_by Ode Chan_

Era el tercer viernes del mes, día en el que se publicaba el Furinkan High News, un periódico escolar al que ningún alumno le prestaba atención a excepción de algunos. Sin embargo esta publicación tenía algo en particular una columna escrita por la menor de la familia Tendo.

Hace unas semanas su amiga Yuka, que pertenecía al club de periodismo, le pidió de favor que escribiera por ella la columna de este mes debido a que no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, ya que había estado involucrada en otras actividades extracurriculares que consumieron el tiempo que le dedicaba al periódico. Akane aunque al principio se negó a los pocos días accedió a la petición de su amiga con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. No le tomo ni dos días escribir y revisar lo que sería su columna, era un hecho para todos que haberla escrito había resultado ser como quitarse un peso de encima, ya que la veían constantemente con una sonrisa despampanante, aunque eso no impedía que se enojara y golpeara a Ranma como de costumbre.

Ese viernes Akane se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado y amablemente ayudo a Kasumi con el desayuno, claro que solo en lo mínimo para así no arruinarlo. Luego levanto a Ranma con un refrescante balde de agua fría, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto al chico de la trenza y desayuno tranquilamente quedando aun tiempo para llegar a tiempo al Furinkan. En el camino un visiblemente molesto Ranma la seguía manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la reja, mientras la chica caminaba pausadamente sobre el pavimento. Justo a algunos pies de distancia de la escuela Ranma decide romper el silencio, a pesar de estar molesto con su prometida por su mala manera de despertarlo para preguntarle el nombre de la columna que había escrito para el periódico escolar ya que tenía pensado leerla en algún momento del día.

_**- Oye Akane, al final de cuentas como se llama la columna que escribiste para el periódico- **_

_**-Ranma No Baka- **_

Ranma se solidifico con la contestación, como era posible que Akane allá escrito una columna sobre lo idiota que podía ser él, una cosa es que se lo diga constantemente pero otra muy diferente es que escriba sobre eso y que lo publicara para que toda la Furinkan pueda saberlo. Lamentablemente para él cuando estaba a punto de recriminarle a la chica ya había atravesado los portones de la preparatoria y varias caras lo miraban extrañamente como si se preguntaran como podía ser tan idiota. Continuo su camino al salón mientras trataba de comprender porque Akane había hecho eso, esta vez era ella la que le debía una disculpa y si ella era capaz de no hablarle cuando se enojaba con él, pues él también le retiraría la palabra hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que no debió de haber hecho eso. Cuando llego a su asiento Daisuke y Hiroshi aparecieron a su lado.

_**-Siempre pensamos que eras un idiota cuando se refería a cosas relacionadas con Akane-chan, pero definitivamente esto es peor de lo que pensábamos- **_comenzó a recriminarle Hiroshi

_**-Cómo es posible Saotome, Akane-chan no te merece-**_ continuo Daisuke mientras Ranma se concentraba en no leer lo que decía el periódico que sus amigos le ponían en frente al tiempo que le recriminaban. En el momento en el que el oji-azul iba abrir su bocota para posiblemente meter la pata, la profesora Hinako llego y todos tomaron rápidamente sus asientos.

Durante toda la mañana el chico de la trenza presto el mínimo de atención a sus clases, incluso menos de lo que le prestaba cuando estaba dormido, su cabeza no podía entender como Akane había hecho eso y ahora se encontraba tan tranquila en su asiento sin ningún remordimiento. Si él hubiera sido él el que hiciera eso ahora mismo estaría tratando encontrar la mejor manera para disculparse con Akane. Pero no, ella estaba como si nada, solo asentía y sonreía cuando alguna de sus amigas le hacia un comentario seguramente relacionado con la columna.

A la hora del almuerzo todos salieron de sus salones muertos de hambre, a excepción del chico pelinegro que no tenía ánimos de aguantarse todas las miradas acusadoras que encontraría mientras comía su almuerzo. Así que prefirió quedarse en la tranquilidad del salón a disfrutar el almuerzo que le preparo Kasumi. No pasaron ni 15 minutos de soledad cuando la mediana de las Tendo asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

_**-Valla cuñadito, por lo visto aun no has leído lo que publico mi hermanita en el periódico - **_

_**- No y tampoco tengo pensado hacerlo, no necesito leer lo que tu hermana me dice constantemente con su propia boca**_- respondió Ranma que ya estaba bastante molesto con la situación de la columna.

_**- Pues esto no se parece en nada a lo que Akane te dice, de hecho jamás la había oído decírtelo. Si quieres por un módico precio puedo resumirte lo que dice la columna- **_inquirió la castaña poniendo una de sus codiciosas sonrisas.

_**-No gracias, Nabiki- **_

_**-Bueno, como quieras aun así ahí te dejo una copia, tengo suficientes para venderle algunos a tus otras prometidas y a la familia, estoy segura que papa y tío Genma pagarían lo que fuera por leer esto – **_este último comentario fue el golpe de gracia necesario para que su curiosidad venciera su orgullo

"_Que habrá escrito esa marimacho para que Nabiki dijera eso, no creo que papa y el señor Soun quieran leer sobre cuán idiota me cree Akane"_, mientras Ranma analizaba la situación inconscientemente había tomado el periódico y lo había abierto justo en la página de la columna que escribió Akane _**–No tengo nada que perder -**_se dijo a si mismo antes de comenzar a leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Furinkan High News Año 2011-Vol 05<strong>_

**Ranma No Baka**

_Por: Tendo Akane_

_Como todos sabrán Ranma es un grandísimo idiota, pero nadie sabe la verdadera razón por la que yo lo llamo así todo el tiempo, no es por su bajo desempeño escolar, ni tampoco por su poco tacto con para rechazar mi comida (aunque a veces sí), ni tampoco por sus insultos (aunque son de gran influencia pero un buen golpe resuelve todo). La realidad es que no puedo creer como un artista marcial de su altura (uno muy egocéntrico y engreído por cierto) no se dé cuenta de todas las insinuaciones obvias que dejo cada día al descubierto. Es que sinceramente lo único que me hace falta es un letrero en mi frente con direcciones para que se dé cuenta de la realidad. _

_Imagino que algunos de ustedes puede que tengan una idea de lo que hablo y otros estarán ansiosos por saberlo. La situación es que el IDIOTA (si idiota con mayúsculas para darle más énfasis) no se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos por él, es más estoy segura que toda la escuela leerá esto antes que él. Me parece increíble que él, siendo capaz de aprender técnicas con mirarlas una vez, capaz de sentir el aura de un enemigo acercándose, capaz de derrotar a un Dios (para rescatarme cabe recalcar) no pueda ver más allá de mi mala comida y mis defectos que estoy enamorada de él. Que acaso cree que me esfuerzo tanto en aprender a cocinar por gusto, claro que lo hago porque si quiero ser una buena esposa para él tengo que saber hacer una de las cosas más importante para él después de entrenar, comer. Si no fuera por él créanme ya me hubiera resignado sé que soy un caso perdido cocinando pero no puedo aceptarlo. Sé que me estoy arriesgando al hacer esto tan público, pero fingir durante tanto tiempo cansa, así que de ahora en adelante diré lo que sienta y cuando lo sienta y definitivamente ahora le quisiera grita: "Idiota no te das cuenta de cuanto te amo", solo basta con mencionar el Monte Fénix o Togenkyo y todo lo que estuve dispuesta a hacer por él. Esas son acciones de las que cualquiera se arrepentiría pero yo no soy así y lo amo tanto que las volvería a hacer una y otra vez aunque mi vida y mi libertad volvieran a estar pendiendo de un hilo. _

_Antes de terminar quiero decirte algo directamente a ti Saotome, mi amor por ti no esperara a que se te pase tu estupidez crónica, se te está acabando el tiempo así que deberías de pensar que aras al respecto, no puedo estar toda mi vida esperando a que decidas a mirar en mis ojos lo que se encierra en mi alma. Tuya es la última jugada. _

_PS. No estoy bajo ningún hechizo, incienso mágico, hongo mágico o amenaza familiar, sigo siendo la misma violenta marimacho que te golpeara si decides hacer burla de esto.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ranma estaba estupefacto, el esperaba toda clase de insultos pero no una declaración de su prometida, era como una experiencia extrasensorial, él siempre pensó que sería él quien diera el primer paso, a pesar de las dudas que tenía sobre si ella correspondería sus sentimientos. Sin embargo Akane se había lanzado al agua de cabeza y sin saber nadar, así que él no podía responder con menos que no fuera aclarar las cosas, decirle cuanto la amaba y que no importaba si supiera cocinar o no él se casaría con ella aunque eso constituyera morir de indigestión diariamente, él la amaba con todos sus defecto, además él tampoco era perfecto a pesar de ser el gran Ranma Saotome.<p>

Sonó el timbre indicando el fin del receso, casi todo el grupo del 1F estaba de vuelta en el salón, excepto la chica que él necesitaba ver desesperadamente en ese momento, su intuición le dijo que algo andaba mal así que se acercó a las amigas de Akane para preguntar por ella. Sayuri y Yuka lo miraron con recelo.

_**- Chicas, ¿no saben dónde está Akane? -**_

_**- Para que quieres saberlo – **_dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

_**- Necesito hablar con ella -**_

_**- Valla así que al fil te diste cuenta lo que sufre la pobre Akane por tu culpa – **_contesto Sayuri en un tono de sarcasmo puro.

_**- Vamos chicas no tengo tiempo para sus represarías ahora, después las dejare que me castiguen como quieran – **_el chico insistió, ese presentimiento de peligro no le gustaba para nada.

_**-Bueno, pero ya sabes que la tienes pendiente, Ella dijo que pasaría un momento al baño antes de volver al salón - **_

_**- Ok, gracias chicas -**_ el chico de la trenza salió corriendo en dirección a los baños de chicas cuando oyó una voces conocidas.

_**- Jojojojojo así que la plebeya amar a mi Ranma-sama, lamento decirte que él solo me ama a mí- **_con esa risa reconoció que una de las voces pertenecía indiscutiblemente a la maniática de Kodachi

_**- Que pretender chica violenta escribiendo eso, creer que Airen corre a tus brazos y decir que te ama, él solo tener ojos para Shampoo – **_con ese acento y esa mala conjugación de verbos reconoció otra de las voces esa era definitivamente de Shampoo

_**- Akane me sorprendes haciendo tan publico eso crees que Ran-chan te hará caso así – **_con ese apodo de Ran-chan no le quedaba la mínima duda de que la tercera voz era de su amiga de la infancia U-chan. Pero lo que no sabía Ranma era que las tres chicas rodeaban a la peli-azul con claras intenciones de atacarla en cualquier momento.

_**-No sé porque les molesta tanto que haya escrito eso no pretendo nada con ello, solo estaba haciendo un favor. Además yo tengo el derecho de expresar lo que me de la real gana y si amo Ranma hay algún problema con eso - **_Akane respondió bastante molesta, no le encontraba lógica a la encerrona que le habían hecho las demás prometidas de Ranma, si según ellas la que menos representaba un peligro por el amor de Ranma era ella, aun así se puso en alerta para defenderse después de haberlo admitido de nuevo en voz alta sabía que ellas atacarían en cualquier instante.

Cerca de ahí el chico no daba crédito a lo que oía, una cosa era leerlo pero ahora lo había oído los labios de Akane y se oía demasiado de bien. Era el momento de que ella lo oyera de sus labios, él también tenía que decírselo. Cuando termino de recorrer el camino que lo separaba del amor de su vida y sus autoproclamadas prometidas se encontró con la situación de que estas últimas iban directo a atacar a la peli-azul. Akane estaba lista para defenderse del ataque que nunca llego ya que misteriosamente fue levantada del suelo, cargada a toda velocidad a través de la ventana, llevada a un parque no muy lejos del Furinkan y depositada delicadamente en el suelo en un lugar lo suficientemente escondido donde seguramente las chicas no darían con ella aunque la buscaran.

_**-¡Eres un idiota!- **_fue lo primero que grito Akane cuando fue soltada por Ranma _**–Porque siempre interfieres en mis peleas con ella, deberías de dejarme yo también soy un artista marcial y puedo con ella-**_ la chica iba a continuar con su larga lista de reproches cuando unos labios le impidieron que continuara. El chico de la trenza buscando la manera de callar los gritos de su prometida no se le ocurrió mejor idea que besarla en los labios. Era el primer beso entre ellos dos, uno bastante inexperto pero aun así lleno de dulzura, pasión, calidez y la intensidad de un amor guardado por años. Cuando finalizo el beso ambos abrieron lentamente, por instinto Akane llevo su mano a sus labios entre abiertos, mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas por la calor del momento. Por su parte Ranma estaba un poco más arriba del quinto cielo había besado a su prometida y la sensación que provoco eso era el equivalente a una vida en el paraíso. El oji-azul fue el primero en salir de su ensoñación.

_**-Primero que todo, ya sé que soy un idiota y porque lo soy así que puedes dejar de repetírmelo ya estoy lo suficientemente de ese hecho y lo acepto. Segundo sé que eres una artista marcial y todo eso pero me preocupo por ti sabiendo que si te enfrentas a esas tres juntas podrías salir muy mal herida de ese enfrentamiento, ellas son capaces de jugar sucio con tal de ganarte, en especial Shampoo y Kodachi, tal vez individualmente puedas con ellas pero aun así no quiero arriesgarte. Sin embargo no dejare que ninguna persona tenga la oportunidad de hacerle daño a la que será mi esposa y madre de los herederos del Mutsubetsu Kakuto Saotome–Tendo Ryu, así que comenzaras entrenamiento conmigo y cuando estés lista te enfrentaras a las chicas, acabaras con ellas con el más mínimo esfuerzo y les restregaras en la cara a ellas y a cualquier otra persona con intenciones de atacarte y alejarte de mí que nadie se mete con la mujer de Ranma Saotome. Por último, te amo, te amo lo suficiente para aceptarlo, te amo lo suficiente para gritarlo, te amo lo suficiente para demostrarlo y te amo lo suficiente para dar mi vida si es la única manera que tú puedas continuar con la tuya, porque mi vida empieza y termina donde se encuentre la tuya- **_Akane solo parpadeaba esa era la declaración más intensa que jamás había imaginado, ella siempre pensó que sería romántica y delicada, pero él era Ranma y ella jamás debió de esperar algo así por parte de él pero la manera en que había expresado lo que siente, resulto ser mil veces mejor que la de su imaginación. Era una declaración con la intensidad y la pasión que él emplea en sus batallas, era sencillamente Ranma.

El pelinegro esperaba una reacción de su prometida, pero esta solo estaba ahí parada frente a él sin hacer ningún movimiento excepto parpadear. En ese momento Ranma entro en una crisis interna _"Sera que mal interprete las cosas, será que todo era una broma, hoy es el día de los inocentes verdad. No, no puede ser metí la pata_, _quede al descubierto. Ya se mejor le digo que estaba mintiendo que yo jamás me enamoraría de una marimacho violenta" _Justo antes de que Ranma abriera la bocota para retractarse de todo lo dicho, la peli-azulado lo tomo del cuello de la camisa halándolo hacia ella para poder besar al chico nuevamente con la misma intensidad de su primer beso. Esto al chico le borro automáticamente todas sus inseguridades provocándole una sonrisa boba mientras los labios a chica continuaba confirmándole que ella lo amaba tanto o más que él.

No muy lejos de ahí se oye el 'click' de una cámara fotográfica, perteneciente a una castaña bastante manipuladora y codiciosa _**– Creo que esta foto es perfecta para mi colección personal, aunque dudo mucho que pueda resistirme a la fortuna que podría hacer con ella – **_luego de unos segundos de meditación Nabiki niega con la cabeza al tiempo que dice _**–Esta vez mi hermanita se merece que respete la privacidad de sus asuntos – **_ y con una sonrisa de orgullo por su buena obra del día continua su camino a casa, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la escena que anteriormente había retratado y que ahora se encontraba lejos de ser una escena romántica parecía una típica pelea en su cuñadito y su hermana menor, ya que Akane le había propinado un golpe en la cabeza a su prometido seguramente por algún comentario idiota de su parte. Una gotita de sudor se formó en la frente de la mediana de las Tendo _**–Estos dos nunca cambiaran-  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>_

_Al fin me saque de la cabeza toda esta obra que tenía montada hace mucho tiempo (hace un mes en tiempo terrícola). De donde salió la historia fácil, no tiene nada que ver pero luego de tener que hacer una monografía sobre la soltería como una opción personal y que el comentario de la profesora fuera "me gusta tu estilo de escribir es muy original y entretenido y parece como artículo de revista" me dije que tenía que hacer un fic así y como volví a recaer en la droga de Ranma Nibun No Ichi pues no pude evitar utilizar a mi pareja favorita. También obtuve un poco de ideas cunado hoy la canción de El Hombre Que Yo Amo de Miriam Hernández, porque en la parte que dice "el hombre que yo amo sabe que lo amo" yo pensé que con Ranma y Akane aplicaría mejor "el hombre que yo amo no sabe que lo amo" y me dije a mi misma perfecto entonces hagamos que se entere de una forma peculiar y listo una tormenta de ideas absurdas dio como resultado una historia de la que estoy completamente satisfecha me divertí mucho pensado y escribiendo las cosas. Tal vez sea un poco OOC en ciertas cosas pero trate de mantener la esencia en general. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y no olviden dejar reviews se aceptan de todo Criticas, Tomatazos, Mensajes De Odio [no aconsejables porque les puede provocar una muerte lenta dolorosa y muy pero que muy sospechosa], Adulaciones y todo los que se les ocurra. Hasta Mi Próxima Tormenta De Ideas. _


End file.
